


Conclict Diamonds

by RustyPlatinum



Category: Grand Theft Auto Series (Video Games), Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Cheating, Drinking, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Infidelity, Making Out, Not Beta Read, Older Man/Younger Woman, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn With Plot, Reader-Insert, To Be Edited, michael's mid-life crisis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:15:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24034915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RustyPlatinum/pseuds/RustyPlatinum
Summary: It's been a couple of years ever since the Ludendorff heist. After faking his own death, Michael de Santa thought he and his family could finally live the Vinewood dream he's always fantasized about. However, things don't always play the way he wants it to. Feeling unsatisfied with his new life and constantly bored, he searches for excitement. That was when he finally met you...Something about you drew him towards you, and you can't help but feel entranced by his charms. However, secrets can only be kept in the dark for so long. Unaware of his true marital status, the both of you dance a dangerous waltz of affairs. Unbeknownst to Michael, you have secrets of your own as well, secrets best kept in the dark.What will happen once these secrets are brought to light?
Relationships: Amanda De Santa/Michael De Santa, Michael De Santa/Original Female Character(s), Michael De Santa/You
Comments: 11
Kudos: 51





	Conclict Diamonds

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING :Cheating, and Infidelity.  
> If these trigger you in any way, I advise to hit the back button and I humbly thank you for reading this far.

It was yet another day in 'paradise' for Michael De Santa. Sitting at the neon-lit bar of Bahama Mamas, he stared intently at what is his second glass of whiskey. Sighing, he took another swig from the amber liquor.

Usually, Michael would spend his days sitting by the pool, staring into space. Today, however, besides his kids constantly arguing, his wife Amanda’s nagging to, in her own words, “get out of the house and do something for once, you lazy bastard” was what drove Michael to leave his mansion, but only to get a moment of peace. Not that the bar was any quieter with the bass and the music, but Michael didn't care. Any where’s better than at the house.

 _Where did things get so wrong_ , Michael thought to himself. He remembered the times his kids were precious little tykes, and he and Amanda had a deep connection and devotion to one another. But ever since moving to Los Santos, it seems that everyone’s personality has made a 360-degree turn. Now, Tracey and Jimmy are insufferable brats, and Amanda hardly pays attention to him, only worrying about her next plastic surgery, her workout, and/or burning their money on expensive clothing and jewelry. Nobody gives him any respect anymore. Ungrateful pricks…

He kept drinking, hoping to blot out today as much as possible. However, as soon as the empty glass hits the surface of the bar, he couldn't help but accidentally glance at a pretty young woman sitting a couple seats from him at the bar, all alone with a glass of peach margarita, scrolling through her iFruit.

Before he could stop himself, Michael found his eyes roving over her form. She wore powder-blue, distressed jeans that accentuated the shape of her ass, and a black lacy bralette with a leather jacket on top. Holy fuck, she is drop dead gorgeous. Michael could almost hear the devil on his shoulder telling him to try to get lucky.

Suddenly, the rational part of Michael’s brain stopped him. _What the hell, M, you're in a committed relationship for Christ's sakes!_

Michael was still a married man. He made a promise of commitment to and only to Amanda, but ever since he and his family relocated to Los Santos, he feels frustrated that Amanda would rather spend her time shopping at expensive stores than try to hang out and/or sleep with him. Sometimes, Michael wasn't even sure if the feeling of love was even present anymore between them. Often, it left him frustrated. Even masturbating didn't really take the edge off.

_But… it’s just gonna be this one time. Nobody needs to know…_

The ring felt cold and heavy on his finger. Michael swallowed. Suddenly, an idea, albeit a very stupid idea popped in his head. He had only the influence of his drink to blame for, but for him, the ship has sailed. He hopes this will work out…

He took off his ring and slipped it in his pocket, and then made his way towards the young woman. Blooded rushed in his ears and his heart pounded. The last time he felt this excited and nervous was during his last heist.

Well, if he was going to get a one-time booty call, might as well be now than never, Michael thought to himself.

The young woman didn't notice the older man taking a seat next to her until Michael announced his presence by clearing his throat. As she turned, Michael was met with a pair of gorgeous eyes locking with his blue ones. Something about her eyes just magnetized him.

"Hey, gorgeous, I noticed you were sitting by yourself. Mind if I join ya?" Michael asked in his charming voice, finally mustering the courage to speak. She gave a charming smile. "Sure," she replied. _Still got it,_ Michael thought confidently.

"Name’s Michael. Michael De Santa,” he introduced. “And you?"

"I’m (Y/N),” she answered.

(Y/N). What a pretty name for a gorgeous woman...

"So, (Y/N), what brings you here?” Michael asked suavely. 

(Y/N) gave a small chuckle. “Oh, I sometimes come here after work. The drinks here are great, and so is the vibe.”

Michael nodded. Boldly, he asked, “So, you sitting by yourself tonight?"

Laughing sheepishly, she replied, “Yeah, usually I hang out with my friends, but everyone’s busy right now." She paused. "Heh, but if you're asking me if I have a date, no.”

"Really? I'm surprised you're single! I imagine guys would be flocking over you by now."

(Y/N) swirled her glass in amusement. "Well, I've kinda been unlucky in the relationship department lately. Usually my friends will try to hook me up with guys. Unfortunately, they never work out. Just haven't really clicked and vibed with the right person yet, y'know?" She looked into Michael’s eyes as she spoke. Michael felt himself drowning in those (e/c) pools.

In his silver voice, Michael asked, "How about you and me? You think we could 'click and vibe'?" 

Y/N looked at him in surprise and interest. She then gave a sultry smile.

"Well, Mr. De Santa," she replied, "how about you buy me another drink and...well, let's see where this goes…"

* * *

Hours passed as Michael mingled with the woman in front of him. He felt himself even more enamored and fascinated with (Y/N). She proclaimed herself as a ‘free-spirit’, going wherever fate takes her.

 _Yeah, taking you to me,_ Michael thought subconsciously. 

(Y/N) hailed from Liberty City, but recently moved to Los Santos to escape the growing presence of mobs, which Michael felt was understandable, though San Andreas was no better if he was being honest. Right now, she is working with her friend as a painting restoration assistant. 

To Michael’s joy, she also shared his love for classic films such as "An American Divorce" and "Badfellas". Michael couldn't help but love it as he quoted some of his favorite lines, and she immediately gets it with a smile. For once in a while, someone finally shares his same interests! 

When she asked about him, Michael gave the same old cover story that Norton told him to recite. His cover story was, he was just a retired soldier born from the Midwest, and moved to Los Santos to spend the rest of his years in retirement. Sometimes, (Y/N) pressed for details of his "glory days", but he just chuckled and she often gave a cute little pout in response. In the back of his mind, however, he wondered how'd she react if he told her the real scoop. Not that that would ever happen though.

During the conversation, his eyes were locked with hers. He could’ve sworn he saw a flash of desire and fascination. And he wasn't gonna lie, he felt the same. For some reason, he couldn't help but feel an immediate connection with her, something he hasn’t felt ever since Amanda…

He didn’t even care if he ends up sleeping with this woman or not.

The clock hits 2 a.m.

Michael walked with (Y/N) out into the warm night air, the stars peeking through the clouds. He offered to walk (Y/N) to her ride, seeing as how both of them were sober enough to drive home safely. As they finally reached her car at a dark lot, (Y/N) turned towards him.

"Well, this is me," she said wistfully. "I had a lot of fun though."

"So did I," Michael replied, smiling. "So, uh… will I see you again, (Y/N)?" he nervously asked. 

She leaned in closer, nearly taking him by surprise. "I'd like that, Michael," she whispered as she wrapped her arms around his head. He smelled the faint yet sweet smell of her floral perfume that made his head spin with desire.

Blood pounded in his ears.

His heart was beating like a war drum.

As if taken over by instinct, he leaned in as well, their lips brushing. He saw her eyes, hooded and smoldering with desire.

Something primal took over him, and his hand cupped the back of her head, pushing the two into a deep kiss, eyes closed in pleasure.

(Y/N) moaned lightly in response, and Michael felt his pants becoming tighter. Mm. She tasted like peaches and alcohol, intoxicating and sweet.

He felt her tongue running along his bottom lip, and invited her in, tongue and teeth locked in a battle of passion.

One of her hands held the back of Michael's neck to further the kiss, and the other to run her fingers through his dark hair. Michael felt her wrapping one of her toned legs over the side of his hip, and in response, he reached underneath her tight jeans with his other hand, grabbing at one of the plush mounds of her ass. He felt the lace of her thong and he growled in lust. Steamy scenarios ran through his head like a porno flick as he imagined himself sinking into that wet heat. The older man pushed his groin against hers and (Y/N) moaned into his mouth as she did the same. He lightly thrusted between her thighs as they made out passionately. He heard her whimper in delight, the hot sound igniting a fire in his core.

Finally, they broke the kiss, gasping for air. Bodies untangled. Michael opened his eyes and saw a small sheen of sweat covering (Y/N)’s pretty face, her cheeks flushed.

"Wow...that, hah, that was amazing," she breathed. Michael smiled. 

"Yeah, that was fucking hot. You tasted so good, baby."

She licked her lips. "Mmm, I hope we can do that again next time we meet," she replied with a sultry tone, fingertips ghosting across his arm as she headed towards her car. Then (Y/N) turned as she opened the car door. "Among other things," she finished.

Another wave of heat coiled in his stomach at the prospect. "I'd love that," Michael answered quickly.

"It's a date then." She smiled.

"See ya soon, Mr. De Santa," she said before starting her car, and driving away into the night.

Michael waved goodbye as (Y/N) drove away, a little sad she couldn't stick around.

Well, it’s time to go home. He headed towards his Tailgater with vigor.

Sitting in his car, his mind reviewed what just happened. He could still taste the peach is his mouth, and remembered the warm, electric sensation of rubbing his clothed member between (Y/N)’s legs.

As if possessed, he unzipped his pants and wrapped his hand around his erect, hot member. He started stroking, imagining (Y/N) riding him, torturously slow but oh, so fucking hot and wet. He picked up the pace and imagined her naked body bouncing on his fat cock with vigor. Sweat would cover her body, her nice round tits bouncing in movement with her body. His mind took him to the memory of the passionate kiss and he could feel your tongue running against his own. Pumping his cock faster, he could see (Y/N) moaning and mewling in pleasure, her eyes squeezed shut in ecstasy, mouth 'o' shaped as she shouted his name in climax.

_"Michael!"_

Michael saw stars as his cock spurted out pearly ribbons of cum. His legs shook in pleasure as he huffed, blinking the colors out of his vision.

A few seconds had passed, and then Michael finally sobered up, cleaning his mess with a spare napkin he found.

After cleaning after himself, he sat back into the leather seat of his car, heart dropping a little when he thought of his family, especially Amanda.

While he didn't regret anything that transpired over the last hours, he couldn't help but feel a bit guilty about lying to (Y/N) and his wife. Then he shook his head.

 _No, this is totally justified. Amanda hasn't been paying any attention to you lately, and you needed this,_ he convinced himself.

Besides, (Y/N) was there to listen to him when his family wouldn't. This will just be another secret for Michael to keep. As long as (Y/N) and Amanda don't find out about each other, everything should be golden. And he was pretty damn good at keeping secrets.

He pulled the wedding band out of his pocket and slid it back on his ring finger, ever serving as a cold reminder of the truth. He quelled the feeling of guilt and drove home.

* * *

Groggy and tired, Michael dragged himself over the steps of his front door and entered the lavish house. However, he was met with a familiar angry voice.

"Michael? What the fuck, where the hell have you been?" Amanda demanded as she glared, trying her best not to wake their kids. "Do you have any idea what time it is?"

“I was out at the bar,” Michael replied begrudgingly. Amanda’s brow furrowed.

“Yeah, I see that. I can smell it on your breath.”

He held his hands up in exasperation. “Hey, you wanted me to get out of the house more."

Amanda scoffed at the retort. "Ugh. Whatever, I'm going back to bed. You can sleep on the couch for all I care."

Michael shrugged and sat himself on the expensive couch as he turned the T.V. on. When he was finally alone, his mind returned to the memory of that passionate kiss. Euphoric, he slowly drifted to sleep, you gracing his dreams.

For once in a while, he slept peacefully.

**Author's Note:**

> (Look, I was horny and drunk when I wrote this ok? :P )  
> So what do you guys think for my first GTA V reader-insert? Be sure to leave a comment and lemme know what y'all think, thank you~


End file.
